


A prank

by Amehwriter



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, funny I guess, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehwriter/pseuds/Amehwriter
Summary: Ivy and Zack always prank carmen and player, time to reverse the roles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	A prank

Zack and Ivy have always been.... annoying. Zack is the goofball, he pranks Ivy, Carmen, and Player all the time. He never pranks Shadowsan, he tried once, and he still has nightmares.

Ivy, while not as annoying as Zack, can still be a nuisance. She has pranked Zack on multiple occasions, and usually in the most obnoxious way possible. Putting his least favorite song, putting a video of the red sox losing on loop, and watching a history video that kept calling Boston bean town. And then there's the fish incident. No one talks about the fish incident.

Even when they were at each others throats, they always liked pranking carmen, knowing she would never take revenge.

Well she would.

They had forgotten that she pranked people a lot back in VILE academy. 

And after a few pranks involving personal parts of her life, she did.

She started by making Player use a voice changer. She knew he would agree after Zack had pranked him, involving things like new laws against white hat hacking.

"Zack, Ivy, I HAVE YOUR SIBLING" He said

"Wait... what?"

"Your sibling? She keeps screaming about you two coming to find her."

"Huh?!?!" Zack said as Ivy widened her eyes

"They have Carm!"

"OH NO!!!!"

"WHERE DO YA HAVE HER" Ivy said, fury in her eyes

"The warehouse across the street, come get her, and bring 100,000 dollars"

Ivy and Zack looked at each other and ran out.

When they got to the warehouse, they were immediately greeted by water balloons and fish rained down on them, and they immediately knew, they had been pranked.

**Author's Note:**

> For someone in the discord server :)


End file.
